Quickie
by Crittab
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Java Junkie Oneshot. Note strong M rating.


Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Quickie**

Luke sat in his favourite chair watching the baseball game currently on the television. He wasn't terribly interested, as neither of the teams playing were ones he rooted for, but it was either that or sleep, and at 6:30 at night with Lorelai at Friday Night Dinner that was all he had to do outside of bills.

He was caught off-guard when his door opened without so much as a knock.

"Lorelai? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Hartford," he asked when his long-time girlfriend entered the room. She shrugged.

"I know," came her cryptic reply.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. She shrugged again.

"It's fine," she said, walking over to stand in front of him. She slowly undid the knot keeping her long overcoat tied, and spread apart the two sides, revealing to Luke, who's mouth was now agape, her real purpose for being there. She dropped the coat to the floor before kneeling before Luke and beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Luke didn't know what to say. Lorelai had done some strange things sexually in the past, but never had she come to his apartment clad in only a jacket. He took in her fair skin, how her breasts caught the light in that particular way, how she was always perfectly shaven and groomed to look like every man's wet dream. He didn't have an opportunity to say anything before she knelt before him and began to undress him as well.

She finally undid his top, but left it on him while she began to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

"Lift, please," she requested once he was undone. He complied and she pulled down his pants and underwear, leaving them at his ankles. Without warning she grabbed his growing erection and began to pump it. He attempted to reach down and touch her, but she grabbed his wrists, placing both hands on the arms of the chair, showing him he wasn't to touch.

She resumes her ministrations, causing his already throbbing erection to grow. She licked at the tip while allowing one hand to pump while the other gave his boys some special attention. All Luke could do was enjoy the feeling. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, balling his hands into fists to keep them from touching her, as per her unspoken orders.

After a moment she stood and turned around. Luke looked up at her confusedly, and was caught off gaurd when she positioned herself over his lap. Taking hold of his erection, she placed it at her entrance, sliding down onto it as she came to sit upon him, bringing her legs up to rest over either arms rest, as his hands went to her thighs.

Using her arms as leverage on the armrests, she began to lift herself up and down upon him, feeling him dive ever deeper into her from the positioning. Luke felt in that moment that he had never been this deep. The notion made him even more aroused as she slid over him.

She picked up the pace after several moments, and without warning stood up. Turning around, she reposisioned herself so she was straddling him, and pushed him back into her. Lukes hands automatically found her backside as she began to bounce on him faster. She put her hands on his shoulders, using him as leverage to move quicker as both of the orgasms began to build. Harder, she came down upon him, his name coming off her tongue with each downward motion. He grunted as she came down on him, harder and harder, faster and faster.

As he felt an orgasm begin to overtake him, it precipitated her orgasm, which came strong, causing her to cling to him as she continually pumped him in and out of her. His orgasm left him grunting as he came hard into her.

Once the shockwaves had passed, Lorelai stayed in her position over him with him still inside of her, as they clung tightly to eachother. After a few moments she dislodged herself from him and stood up, grabbing her jacket. She put it on and retied the knot tightly before turning back to him.

"Now I'm ready for Friday Night Dinner," she said with a satisfied grin. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before retreating to the door, "Night hun," she said as she left, closing the door behind her, leaving Luke with a confused, but thoroughly satisfied grin.

His night hadn't been boring at all.

Okay, I know it's strange, but heck, who doesn't like a kinky quickie? Just a **oneshot, **but who knows, maybe in the future Luke will surprised Lorelai with something similar? I dunno, it depends on reviews. Let me know what you think 


End file.
